Slow Burn
by WerdSmith89
Summary: "You said I'm going to learn my place and I find it hard to believe that you'd think for a second that I haven't always known it." Harvey Specter can close just about anyone, except Jessica Pearson. When the time comes for her to put her complete trust in him, can she do it?
1. Chapter 1 - Selective Memory

**Author's Note:** I don't own any of these characters. I'm a huge fan of the potential that Harvey &amp; Jessica have and, given the lack of FF out there I decided to take a swing at it.

* * *

"_Boy, I just kicked your ass and you didn't just want it–you begged for it. Now you are going to stay here, be humble, and learn your goddamn place."_

Jessica saw it coming before it happened. Something in the air changed the longer he stood there in silence, her final words echoing between them. And then there was that slight twitch of his jaw. So yeah, she saw it coming. And she knew that she should have walked away, but she was just so sick and tired of this man. His smugness. His cockiness. And his goddamn arrogance.

* * *

_Three weeks later._

Jessica didn't look up when the door to her office opened. Her eyes remained fixed on the paperwork in front of her and she bit back a smile when her visitor finally spoke.

"So we're just going to act like that never happened?"

She took her time affixing her signature to the dotted line, making sure that each letter was cold and precise. It wasn't until she completed the tail of the 'n' in her last name that she finally acknowledged the man in her office.

"Act like what never happened?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly bothered by her indifference.

"Jessica," he bit out. A warning.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone, putting down the pen and slowly leaning back in her seat. "Harvey," she said in a measured tone of her own, daring him to continue.

Harvey unbuttoned his jacket as he leisurely made his way over to her couch, settling in as though he had every right to be there. The smug bastard.

"You kissed me."

Jessica allowed a brilliant smile to shine through as she tilted her head in faux confusion.

"That's not how I remember it."

"No?"

"No," she said. "I recall having to tell you, yet again, exactly how this firm operates and _you_ chose to kiss _me_."

"And yet you didn't move away."

"I believe I did."

"Not after kissing me back."

"Harvey," she smiled again, this time using the one reserved for dismantling opposing counsels, "we can go back and forth about this all day, but I'd like to skip ahead to the part where you tell me why you're here."

He nodded. "It's actually quite simple," he with a smile of his own. "You kissed me."

Jessica shrugged a shoulder, clearly not impressed. "If you're going to rehash details that we've already covered about something that happened nearly a month ago, then-"

"And since that kiss," Harvey continued, completely cutting her off, "you haven't said a word to me. Why is that?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "You think I'm avoiding you?"

"You tell me."

"Harvey, don't flatter yourself. I've been busy handling the Harding case. If you needed to reach me, you knew where to find me."

"Right," he said slowly, the single syllable drawn out cynically.

Jessica slowly rose and moved to stand in front of her desk, leaning against it as she faced the man who had come to be her partner in almost everything over the years. Almost everything.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me why you're here."

Harvey looked at her for a moment before rising himself and walking over to her, stopping only once they were toe to toe.

"I wanted to see your face."

Jessica raised her eyebrow at the absurdity of the statement.

"You wanted to see my face," she repeated slowly, each syllable dripping with the cynicism his words took on moments earlier.

He smirked and Jessica was taken aback by the predatory gleam in his eye.

"I've been thinking long and hard and I wanted to see your face when I shared those thoughts with you."

She inhaled slightly when he moved in even closer and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk, boxing her in. She watched as his eyes, darkened to the color of whiskey, ran across her face, lingering on her lips before meeting hers again.

"Jessica Pearson," he began in a low measured tone. "You said I'm going to learn my place and I find it hard to believe that you'd think for a second that I haven't always known it. And I want nothing more," he continued, moving his head slightly to bring his lips to her ear, "than show you yours. Remember how you said that I begged for it?" He moved back to hold her gaze. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy returning the favor."

His eyes flicked back down to her lips and he waited a beat before straightening up.

"Go home and get some sleep," he said, making his way over to the door. "I know that Harding case has taken a lot out of you."

Jessica watched him walk away and it wasn't until he disappeared down the hallway that she let out the breath that she didn't even realize she'd been holding. _Shit_.

* * *

_A few weeks later. _

"Did you hear about the Billingham decision," Harvey asked as he made his way over to her couch.

"I did. I would say excellent job, but you don't need your ego inflated any more."

Harvey laughed. "You keep me grounded. Thank you for that."

She shot him a look before returning to her work. "It's 9pm. The day is long over. Shouldn't you be out celebrating your victory?"

"I am," he said calmly as he watched her. "Besides," he said moments later, breaking the silence that fell between them, "when you've had as many wins as I have, there's no need for grandeur."

"Ah," Jessica said rolling her eyes. "There's the humbleness I've come to expect."

They sat still for a few moments, Harvey willing her to look at him and Jessica actively avoiding his eyes.

"Jessica," he said, his voice calm, yet insistent.

She looked up to find him standing in front of her desk, looking every bit a man on a mission. She narrowed her eyes slightly, refusing to back down from his unspoken challenge.

"Remember what I said a few weeks ago?" he asked, straight to the point.

"About?"

"I'm sure you'll remember if you try hard enough."

He was baiting her and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from playing along.

She laughed. "Oh yes. That." She shook her head and began to pack up her things for the night.

"'Oh, yes? That?'" Harvey repeated.

"You've stated your case, Harvey, but I'm not quite sure what you expect me to do with that information."

"Stupidity isn't a good look for you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Jessica stopped, incredulous.

Harvey walked around her desk until he stood in front of her. "Stand up."

Jessica threw him a look that let him know exactly how she felt about his command. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"And I think it's time that you get up. You're done for the night anyway, aren't you?" He smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

"You're so damn arrogant."

"Oh I know I am, but I have every right to be."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is."

She sighed, but allowed him to help her put on her trench coat and opened the door, turning off the lights behind them. They walked down the hallway in silence and when they reached the elevator Harvey was the first to speak.

"Where should we go for dinner?"

Jessica scoffed as the doors opened and she walked into the car.

"I'm not going to dinner with you, Harvey."

"Why not?" he asked as he reached across her to press the button for the lobby.

"Because it's been a long day and I want nothing more than to climb into bed with a glass of wine."

"Weren't you the one who was just telling me that I needed to celebrate my victory?"

"I was. And you should. Just not with me."

"I don't see why not. We have the same idea of a good time."

Jessica tossed him a look as the elevator doors opened and stepped out into the lobby, her heels echoing on the marble tiles.

"Have dinner with me, Jessica," Harvey said as they walked out of the building onto the sidewalk, the brisk air signaling the impending change of seasons.

"Why."

"Because I'm hungry and I know you haven't eaten all day."

A small smile crossed her face as she slowly shook her head.

She repeated her question. "Why."

Harvey looked at her and sighed. He stepped closer to her.

"You know why."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Harvey held up a hand to stop her.

"I meant every word of what I said. I will show you. And you will beg."

Jessica shivered and she wasn't quite sure if it was because of the intensity of his stare or the night air.

"But that's not what this is about. This is me, an established and successful lawyer, asking you, another established and successful lawyer, to share a meal. No tricks. No expectations." He took a couple of steps away from her and opened the door to the car that had pulled up beside them. "When the time has come there will be no confusion. No questions. No room for feigning ignorance." He looked at her, watching the myriad of expressions cross her face. He smiled softly. "So I'll ask again - where should we go for dinner?"

* * *

**Author's Note Part II:** Not quite sure where I'm gonna go with this one, but I like the idea of this not being an immediate pairing. Hm. Let me know your thoughts though.


	2. Chapter 2 - Inhale Exhale

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks for the views, comments, follows, and favorites! I'm so happy/excited to see I'm not alone in my pairing of these two! Special thanks to B, for catching Harvey's name when I first posted :)

As before, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here (blah blah blah) and as always, let me know what you think!

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Jessica closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard his voice approaching from behind her. She slowly exhaled and opened her eyes, refocusing her gaze at the rooftops ahead of her.

"How long were you planning to keep this from me?"

Silence.

"Goddammit, Jessica, look at me."

When she didn't respond, Harvey reached out and turned her around to face him, his angry words catching in his throat when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Jessica," he urged softly, his hold on her arm loosening.

A brief look passed over her face, but before Harvey could decipher it, she turned away from him again. The two stood there in silence for a few more moments before she spoke.

"How'd you know I'd be up here?"

Harvey shrugged, the motion lost to her as she continued to stare out at the city skyline. He moved to stand beside her and followed her gaze.

"You once told me that this is where you come when you need to plan your next move."

Again she inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly. Measured. Steadying. Centered. Calming.

"What's the next move, Jessica?" Harvey asked softly.

"This place only works if I'm able to think alone."

"Jessica-"

"Alone, Harvey."

For any other person her dismissive tone would have ended the conversation, but Harvey didn't flinch.

"You know I can't just leave you out here to tackle this by yourself."

"This is my battle, Harvey. I don't need-"

"Oh come on," he interrupted, turning his head to look at her in frustration. "Don't give me that lone wolf bullshit. You know better than that."

"-you to fight this for me," she continued on, as if he hadn't spoken.

"But you damn sure need to win this war."

She didn't respond for several beats and adjusted the belt on her trench coat before crossing her arms across her chest.

_Inhale. _

Harvey opened his mouth to speak, but Jessica beat him to it.

_Exhale. _

"The Harding case."

"I know," he said, turning his head to focus straight ahead again, his hands going into his pockets.

"I've been over it in my head a million times. Over the files a million more."

He nodded. "So have I. It was clear-cut. You did everything above the board."

"And yet here I am."

"And yet here you are."

He paused before continuing, choosing his next words carefully. "Let me do this, Jessica."

Jessica closed her eyes.

_Inhale_.

She opened them.

_Exhale_.

"I know you know who will be sitting on the other side of that table."

"I do."

_Inhale. _

"So I know you know that I'm not letting you anywhere near this."

"Jessica, you have to-"

_Exhale._

"The only things I have to do, Harvey," she interjected with measured calmness, "is make sure that this firm continues to win and that my name stays on that goddamn wall."

"We're on the same team here, Jessica," he responded, matching her tone.

Her silence spoke volumes.

He turned to look at her. "Why don't you come right out and say it?"

_Inhale._

She raised an eyebrow at his dare. "Say what?"

"What this is really about."

_Exhale._

Jessica turned to face him head-on and Harvey was finally able to read the expression he had missed earlier. Resentment.

"You have as much information about this as I do, maybe even more." The latter part of the statement was full of meaning. "You know _exactly_ what this is about."

Harvey's jaw twitched, but he remained silent. He had nothing to say.

"Do you trust me?," he finally asked, his eyes searching hers.

Jessica raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He pressed on. "The question is simple, Jessica – do you trust me? Yes or no."

_Inhale. _

"'Simple?'" She dragged out the two syllables and narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to him until they were toe to toe.

_Exhale. _

"Last year you cut a deal with Edward Darby to replace me. When that didn't go as planned, your sometimes girlfriend got screwed and now, magically, I'm about to lose a case that was damn near closed because of a bullshit technicality and it may cost me this firm." Her eyes bore into his. "So you tell me how 'simple' that question is."

"She's coming after me," Harvey said, anger radiating from him.

_Inhale._

"You don't think I know that?" Jessica bit out. _Exhale_. "And yet, here _I_ am with the shit on the bottom of _your_ shoes being dragged through my foyer."

Harvey moved closer, desperate for her to hear him. "Let me do this, Jessica."

_Inhale._

Jessica shook her head, incredulous. "You're the reason why this target is on my back in the first place." _Exhale. _ "Do you honestly expect me to believe for one second that your history with that woman isn't going to cloud how you handle this? That she won't have even more of an incentive to try and screw me over? Hell hath no fury, Harvey."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn what you believe." He shrugged, the motion underscoring his words. "Trust me, don't trust me – that's on you. This mess? It's on me. And I will handle it."

"Oh yes," she scoffed, "because you handled things so wonderfully last time, right?"

He stared at her, a multitude of thoughts rushing through his head, all competing for a chance to reach his lips. Using his better judgment, he turned away from her and looked out at the skyline.

"You and I both know you need me on this."

She stared at him.

_Inhale._

"What I need is for you to be all in," she countered.

_Exhale. _

Surprised, Harvey tilted his head and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He waited for her to continue.

_Inhale._

"I need you all in, Harvey. If you think for a second that your history with Scottie will –"

"It won't." He waited for her to meet his eyes. "It won't," he repeated firmly.

_Exhale._

Jessica looked out at the skyline one last time before turning and heading towards the door. She opened it and paused.

_Inhale. _

"You better fix this, Harvey. I don't have it in me to fight two battles at the same time and I'd hate to see you on the wrong side of my tank."

She made her way down the stairs, not bothering to wait and see if he responded.

_Exhale._


	3. Chapter 3 - Cask Master

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm so happy to see that you're loving these two. Keep your thoughts coming!

As before, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, so on and so forth. And just a note for clarity, this chapter takes place the same day as the previous one.

* * *

Harvey walked into the restaurant and gave a small nod to the hostess, returning her smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Specter," she greeted warmly. "Would you like your usual spot?"

"Not tonight, Alex," he replied, waving her off with a wink. "I won't be here long."

With bravado of a man in control, he made his way to the center of the dining area and settled into a seat that became vacant moments before. He clasped his hands on his lap and waited patiently as the other diner tapped away at their cell phone.

"Well, that was quick," they said, their attention on the device. "Is everything okay back at the…" The sentence trailed off when their eyes finally connected with his.

He smiled. "Hello, Scottie."

"Harvey," she replied cordially as she placed the phone in her purse. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He leaned forward to pick up the bottle of wine sitting on the table and grimaced when he read the label. Shooting her a chiding look, he signaled for the waiter.

"Hey Tony," Harvey said when the waiter came over. "Can you bring me my regular and…" he looked at Scottie, smirking when she held up her full wine glass in response to his unspoken question. He looked back at the man. "That'll be it."

"Right away, sir."

Scottie raised an eyebrow as the waiter walked away.

"Well now that you've made yourself comfortable, care to tell me what you're doing here?"

Harvey smiled again. "You're a smart woman. I'm sure you're not surprised."

Scottie acknowledged his comment with a slight shrug and adjusted the napkin on her lap.

"Well, truth be told I'm surprised it took you this long."

"There were more pressing issues to handle."

"More pressing than a multimillion class action suit?," she countered. "Business must be booming."

Harvey let the comment hang in the air as the waiter returned and soundlessly placed his drink in front of him. He waited until the man walked away again before continuing the conversation.

"What's the end game here, Scottie?"

She leaned back in her seat. "'The end game?'"

"What exactly is it that you want?"

The inquiry was met with silence.

He nodded. "Okay, so what's the plan? Introduce the fact that Harding took high school biology with one of the jurors? That his cousin bought Girl Scout cookies from the judge's daughter? Come on," he scoffed. "You're better than that."

Scottie let out a put upon sigh and shook her head.

"Look," she began, her tone patronizing. "I understand that this puts you in a difficult situation, but you really should have done your research before agreeing to take this on."

"And you entering the picture is strictly for the clients that magically appeared at your doorstep," Harvey cued cynically.

"Two birds," she countered with a smile, her tone and expression erasing any lingering confusion as to what this was about. "This is a huge win… for Darby and for me."

Harvey picked up his drink and sipped the golden liquid, welcoming the fire as it went down his throat.

"You said 'you,'" he said after a beat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scottie questioned, caught off balance by the statement.

"A few moments ago when talking about taking on this case you said 'you,'" he repeated, his eyes boring into hers. "You do realize that this isn't mine, right?"

Scottie held his gaze. "I'm well aware."

"And yet we have to have this conversation because you went out of your way to get involved."

"I'm doing my job," she replied frostily.

"Right," he replied, his tone making it abundantly clear what he thought of that explanation. He took another sip and considered the contents of the glass.

"Glenmorangie, Eighteen Years Old," he mused. "Extremely rare. It spends the first fifteen years in American white oak barrels and then about 30% of the batch spends the last three in barrels that were once home to a Spanish sherry. The two casks are finally blended to make one of the finest malt scotches around."

Scottie opened her mouth to speak, but Harvey continued.

"They have other varieties of course and they're all good. Hell some are even better than this one, but I know quality when I see it." His eyes flickered back to hers. "When I taste it."

If he noticed her flinch at his words he didn't let on.

"At the end of the day, this one is timeless. The Glenmorangie crew calls themselves the "Cask Masters" and its true. They've mastered the formula and understand that when you have it, you have it. No need for tricks. No need for flash. Just a quality product that always wins. And that's why no matter what's on the list I'll always choose them."

He stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out several bills and tossing them on the table.

"Your call for a mistrial is bullshit. You know it. I know it. If you wanna get back at me, get back at me. Don't insert yourself into a case and use bogus technicalities like some middle schooler passing notes around in math class."

He walked out from behind the table and looked at her.

"Dinner's on me and you might wanna check on your date – he's been gone for an awfully long time."

He turned to walk away when Scottie's voice stopped him.

"You and I both know the only reason we're having this conversation is because you're trying to protect Jessica."

Harvey turned back to look at her with an amused smile.

"If that's what you believe then I've been giving you more credit than you deserve."

Scottie scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that this ambush isn't about her? Because if it isn't then that would be a first."

In the wake of his silence she pressed on.

"Everything between us is about that woman. Our relationship, my career-"

Harvey cut in. "No, Scottie. Everything between us is about a lack of trust."

"Oh," she retorted, "so you don't trust me now. Let me ask you something – is that you speaking, or is that her?"

Harvey looked at her one final time before turning, his expression unreadable. "Goodnight, Scottie," he said, tossing her a wave across his shoulder as he made his way back to the entrance and out of the restaurant.

* * *

Jessica was reading in bed with a glass of wine on her side table when she heard an incessant knock at her front door. Sparing a glance at the clock she hesitated for a moment before closing the book and tossing back the covers.

The knock sounded again and by the time she made it to the door she was thoroughly annoyed. With a quick look through the peephole, she took a deep breath and opened it.

"What?" she spit out.

Harvey smirked. "Hi."


	4. Chapter 4 - Betting on the House

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I loved reading your thoughts on the last chapter. Yes, Harvey did compare Jessica and Scottie using scotch. Such an ass lol.

As before, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. Thanks USA Network for such a great show.

Let's get to it.

* * *

_Jessica was sitting in bed, a glass of wine on her side table and a book in her hand, when she heard an incessant knock at her front door. Sparing a glance at the clock she hesitated for a moment before closing the book and tossing back the covers. _

_The knock sounded again and by the time she made it to the door she was thoroughly annoyed. With a quick look through the peephole, she took a deep breath and opened it. _

"_What?" she spit out._

_Harvey smirked. "Hi."_

* * *

Jessica sighed. "What are you doing here, Harvey?"

He looked at the woman before him, taking in her loungewear, glasses, and messy bun.

"You're stunning," he stated.

Jessica merely returned his gaze, unimpressed. "And you're at my front door in the middle of the night uninvited."

"Are you going to invite me in?," he inquired, his smirk returning.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here."

Harvey shrugged, unbothered by her tone. "We can have this conversation in the hallway, but I doubt you want your neighbors hearing this."

Jessica searched his face for a few seconds before stepping to the side and allowing him to walk in.

"I spoke with Scottie," he supplied as she closed the door.

"Oh? And how did that reunion go?," Jessica asked. She made her way past him to sit on the couch, tucking her long legs beneath her. He remained standing.

"She had some interesting things to say. Namely that Darby is in on this."

"That could have waited until morning."

"You don't seem surprised," Harvey said slowly.

"Don't tell me that you are." The corner of her lips quirked up just the slightest amount. "Come on, Harvey, we both know there are no such things as coincidences."

Harvey smiled at her teasing and surveyed his surroundings.

"You know, in all the years we've known each other I've never seen your apartment."

"I know."

"You've seen mine," Harvey supplied.

Jessica shrugged. "Some lines aren't meant to be crossed."

"And yet here I am crossing them."

She raised an eyebrow and repeated herself. "What are you doing here, Harvey."

"We never finished our conversation."

"It seemed pretty finished to me," she countered as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? I have water and wine."

He watched her retreating form.

"You and I both know that we're nowhere close to being done."

"What I know," she corrected, "is that you're a scotch fan, but I haven't been to-"

"Jessica," Harvey broke in.

"Harvey," she warned, "do not push me. It's enough that you're here expecting… what exactly? An apology? A gold star? Because that's not going to happen." She turned to open a cabinet and her hand hovered by the glassware. "Now answer my damn question-" she tossed over her shoulder. "Do you want anything to drink?"

He looked at her, exasperated. "I'm fine for now, thanks."

Jessica closed the cabinet.

"Do you remember the first time we met?," she started, turning around to face him.

"Of course. I delivered your mail."

She smiled. "A smart ass clerk with an attitude as big as his conscious. I took a chance on you then and I've been taking one on you ever since." She paused before continuing, her next words deliberate and thoughtful, her gaze holding his. "I do trust you. Against my better judgment, I do. I always have. More than you realize." The sides of her lips curved up in a self-deprecating way. "Maybe even more than I realize." Her smile faded. "But I've worked too hard to throw it all away on-" she stopped herself.

Harvey recognized the unfinished statement for what it was and decided to table it for the time being. He instead focused his attention elsewhere.

"What do you mean against your better judgment?"

She was prepared for the question and her response was quick.

"Mike Ross."

"You love Mike."

She rolled her eyes.

"Travis Tanner."

"What are we keeping score?," he retorted with a cocky grin.

"Edward Darby."

Harvey's face fell.

"It always goes back to that, huh?"

"You asked," Jessica countered, walking back into the living room.

"You're right," he said throwing up his hands, "I did ask. Many times. And I recall you saying that you were over it."

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen." Her tone was matter-of-fact. "I forgive you, but I can't forget it."

"So if you forgive me, stop bringing it up," Harvey replied tersely. "All of it. If you can't forget it, write about it in your journal. And while you're at it, write about how you keep looking for reasons to remain in this limbo. How you want to keep pretending that this," he gestured between the two of them, "isn't a thing, that we haven't been moving in this direction for years. But realize that when you finally get your head out of your ass I may not be here."

Jessica narrowed her eyes as his words floated between them. "Is that a threat?"

"For the love of god, woman," Harvey said, frustrated. "Out of everything I've ever told you, that's your take away?"

Seeking to regain control of the situation, Jessica crossed her arms and looked him square in the eyes.

"Is this why you came here? To try and convince me to gamble everything away? On what? Puppy love? Infatuation? Did you get bored with your little black book?" She shook her head. "I've seen how you operate, Harvey, so forgive me if I'm not over the moon at the notion of destroying what we've built."

He let her finish and while her tone remained as calm as ever, Harvey read the panic building between the lines. He slowly began walking in her direction and when he spoke again his voice was soft yet firm. Decisive. Assured.

"You may not be a gambler, Jessica, but I am. A damn good one. And I have an excellent hand and I'm not planning on folding. Ever." He saw something flicker across her face, but pressed on. "I already told you I'm not forcing this. I've made my stance very clear, but you've gotta give me something here. Because this no man's land?" He shook his head. "It isn't gonna work. It can't work."

As Jessica listened to his words she felt something shift in her until it settled on her chest. She found it hard to breathe, a struggle that only increased during his slow approach. When he finally stood toe to toe with her, her eyes widened and her hands fell to her sides.

Harvey cradled her face in both of his hands, his hold on her gentle as if he were afraid she'd break. His lips feathered across hers like a sigh, so light and fleeting that she questioned if it even happened.

"We aren't two teenagers who have only known each other for a week," he whispered, his eyes searching hers. "I'm no Romeo and you sure as hell aren't Juliet. This may be a mistake, but if it is, it'll be the best one you ever make."

With those final words he released her and walked out of the apartment, leaving her to wonder what the hell just happened.


	5. Chapter 5 - Too Much

**Author's Note:** Y'all are the best. Your kind words and support on this are _everything_! Keep the views and feedback coming!

I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, but can't wait to see what the folks over at USA have in store for us later this month.

In the meantime, here's the next installment.

* * *

Louis stepped into his office and immediately paused, caught off guard by the sight in front of him. Looking out in the hallway and back to his couch, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morning, Louis," Jessica welcomed, beating him to the punch. Her tone was relaxed and when she lifted her eyes from the folder in front of her, she smiled at his shocked expression.

The smile stayed in place as she nodded her head slightly, encouraging him to enter his office as he normally would.

"Good morning, Jessica," he said, his voice laced with interest. "What can I do for you?"

She leisurely rose and followed him over to his desk, stopping in front of it with her hands clasped.

"Remember that case I asked you to review a couple of months ago?"

"Richard Harding? The pharmaceutical guy? Of course. How did it go?"

Jessica arched an eyebrow. "It's still going."

Louis set down his briefcase and looked at her, his eyes filled with questions.

"I don't understand."

"Truthfully Louis, neither do I. I was under the impression that this was going to be over before it even started."

Louis nodded, his confusion immediately transitioning to a steely resolve. "What do you need?"

"Someone's come forward claiming that he was paid to skew lab reports in Harding's favor," she replied, handing him the folder she was looking over moments before.

"That's not possible," Louis replied as he reached out for it.

"You have the documentation in your hands," Jessica pointed out.

He flipped through the paperwork and shook his head. "These payments didn't come from Harding."

Jessica considered him. "And you're sure about that?"

"Positive," he asserted. "I looked over his financials myself. I know where every penny of that man's money is and these accounts aren't his."

"Can you prove it?," she asked.

"Give me an hour."

"Well alright then." She smiled and straightened one of the frames on his desk. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Jessica was taking a sip of her water when she saw her lunch partner make their way over to the table.

"Interesting meeting location," Scottie said as she settled into a seat.

Jessica smiled slowly. "I felt a neutral location would be best."

Scottie looked away from her briefly to thank the waiter for her drink and raised a shoulder in question when they left. "So what are we discussing?"

Jessica reached into her purse and pulled out the folder, handing it to the woman across from her.

"Your client."

Scottie let out a thin smile. "I'd rather have this conversation in court."

When Jessica merely looked at her, Scottie sighed and opened it. After a brief scan, she snapped the folder shut and look back at Jessica.

"What is this?," she asked. Her tone was neutral, but her eyes were shooting daggers.

"That's the reason you're going to stop interfering with my case."

"This doesn't prove anything."

The slow curve of Jessica's lips was devoid of humor. "Dana, you know better than that."

Scottie tossed the folder on the table and silently dared her to continue.

"You can move forward with your plans, but it would be a waste of your time. And mine."

"And why is that?," Scottie asked haughtily.

"Your witness is lying," Jessica stated as she picked up her water. "Anything they say in a second trial will be ripped to shreds, along with your credibility."

Scottie was silent a beat before shaking her head. "You're twisting the facts," she accused.

"I merely did my research like anyone worth their salt would," Jessica calmly countered.

Scottie shrugged. "Then you know that he received payments, just like he said he did."

Jessica nodded. "I'm not disputing that he received payments. There's just no proof tying them to my client or the alleged services." She put down her glass. "The account that supposedly made the payments was opened seventeen years ago for my client's daughter. She's the only one who can access it and that's only when she turns twenty-five. It's all there in the folder."

She stood and placed her neatly folded napkin on the table. "The bill is already taken care of. Try the risotto - it's my favorite." She began walking away before stopping suddenly. "Oh, and Dana?," Jessica called out, turning around. "Send Edward my regards."

* * *

It was well into the evening before Jessica heard Harvey's voice at her door.

"How was lunch?"

She looked up from the pile of papers surrounding her and leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to eat anything."

"I figured as much," he said as he walked in, holding out a bag.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she took it from his outstretched hands, biting back a smile when she looked inside. She lifted her head to see his smug smile. "I wasn't aware they delivered."

"They usually don't, but I thought you might be hungry and I know how much you like that rice dish."

She chuckled as she pulled out the plate. "Did Donna remind you of that?"

He joined her on the couch. "I can handle important details on my own."

She looked at him before taking a bite. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So I see you enlisted Louis," he stated after a beat.

"I did," she said. "He was exactly what I needed to end this fiasco."

"Hm," he said, his tone giving nothing away.

"Don't read into it, Harvey," she cautioned.

"I wasn't reading into anything."

"Mmhmm," Jessica murmured, looking over at him. "If you want to help," she began, setting her food down to reach over to the table, "then here." She handed him a stack of papers. "Sign these."

"What's this?"

"The other side of having your name on the wall," she replied, settling back into the couch and resuming her eating.

"Fun," he muttered, picking up a pen. "Don't you have a secretary for this?"

"I'm looking at him."

"Ha ha ha," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

The two worked in comfortable silence for a while before Harvey tossed down the pen and threw his head back on the couch.

"Are we almost done here?," he grumbled. "We've been at it for hours."

Jessica reached over and plucked the file from his hands.

"You can go," she offered. "I can take it from here."

He let out a heavy sigh. "No, I'll stay. You'll never let me hear the end of it if I bail on you."

She smiled. "I'm sure there's something else you'd rather be doing so go. Be free," she said, waving her hand as she turned her attention back to the papers on her lap.

Harvey looked at her before shaking his head. "Something else I'd rather do? Yes. Somewhere else I'd rather be? No."

Something in his voice made her look up and she watched as he made his way over her cabinet to pour them both a drink. Jessica tilted her head slightly when he came back, analyzing him.

"What?" Harvey asked. When she didn't respond, he smiled and gently shook one of the glasses as an invitation. When she remained silent he tried again. "No?" He shrugged and moved a few feet away to place the tumblers on her desk.

When he turned back around, Jessica walking towards him, slowly closing the distance between them. Harvey watched her, his breath catching when she stopped in front of him.

"Jessica," he murmured. "What…"

She looked at him for a few more moments, her expression giving nothing away. As if making her mind up about something, she decisively rounded her desk and gathered her things.

"Jessica?," he tried again, carefully watching her.

There was still no response and when she came to stand before him again, Harvey searched her eyes trying to see where her head was. Wordlessly she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her, capturing his lips with her own. Harvey's body tensed up almost immediately at the movement while his lips moved freely with hers, greedily accepting her kiss. As if breaking out of a trance, one of his hands reached up to grab the back of her head and the other circled her waist, bringing her closer. Jessica poured everything into the kiss–shock, awe, need, confusion, and lust– before slowly breaking their connection. She took a small step back and smoothed out his jacket, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Good night, Harvey," she said with a small nod, her voice low. "And just so we're clear? _That_ was me kissing you." She moved past him and made her way to the door. "When you're done signing those documents you can leave them on my desk. Make sure to turn off the lights when you leave."

* * *

**A/N:** Slowly, but surely she's getting there.

Also, this chapter was loosely inspired by "Too Much" by the phenomenal Spice Girls. I had my music on shuffle while writing this chapter and that track was playing as I penned the final scene, hence the name of the chapter lmao. Do y'all remember that gem? I tried to post the link for y'all, but FF won't let me. You should check it out though!

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6 - A Waltz for a Night

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so _so_ much for the reviews, views, and support! New readers, glad you found this one; old readers, thanks for coming back :)

As always, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, but have y'all been watching? I swear they're going to kill us this season. I love it!

Now without further delay -

* * *

_One month later_

It was the annual holiday party and, as in years past, the firm had the Metropolitan Museum of Art rented out for the evening. Harvey was strategically standing at the far corner of the main gallery, the perfect location to balance continuous disengagement with occasional bursts of conversation. His nonchalance was misread by some and the brave women who took it as a challenge were merely offered a smile. Under different circumstances the event would be his candy store, but not tonight.

Harvey took a sip from his champagne glass and his eyes picked Jessica out of the crowd just as they had countless times before. He watched as she shared a laugh with someone, no doubt graciously accepting praise for a job well done. Her voice rang through the music and chatter and when she looked up, their eyes connected. Raising his glass in salute, he brought it back to his lips and smiled as she crossed the room towards him, the crowd seeming to part as she made her way through.

"Harvey," she said when she came to stand beside him, positioning herself so that she could look out into the crowd.

"Jessica," he responded in kind.

She kept her eyes straight ahead as she spoke. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were enjoying yourself."

Harvey chuckled. "I'm not always a fan of these things, but it's all about appearances." He put down his glass. "I take it Harding is a happy camper?"

"This is your party too, Harvey," she reminded him before nodding. "He's thrilled that it's resolved. As am I."

They shared a moment of silence before Harvey turned to look at her.

"Dance with me," he said. Coming from someone else the statement would have been a request, but from Harvey it was the punctuation mark on an unspoken sentence.

"I don't dance," Jessica offered with a small laugh, sparing a glance at his outstretched hand.

Harvey merely looked at her, his eyes holding a challenge. With a deep breath, she turned to place her glass on the table and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment and as the band transitioned into the next song, Harvey gently placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on her waist. They moved in time to the music, eyes straight ahead, forms perfect. He smiled.

"For someone who can't dance, you're not half bad," he quipped.

She looked at him with a sly smile. "I didn't say that I can't, I said that I don't."

"Ah," he said playfully.

She chuckled and they fell back into silence before his movements caused Jessica to quickly flick her eyes back to his.

"Hands, Harvey," she chastised, trying to hide the quiver in her voice that came from feeling his fingertips brush across the small of her back.

His smirk let her know she was unsuccessful and she looked away, putting on a small smile for anyone who might be watching.

"We're colleagues at a professional event," she reminded him.

"Ah, of course," he replied, his previous humor replaced with barely concealed cynicism.

Noting the change, Jessica leaned back slightly to look at him.

"Harvey," she began, her voice holding both a question and a warning.

"No, I get it," his assured her, his gaze flicking back to meet hers. "There's no blending of the two, right?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, the change in conversation and mood catching her off-guard.

Harvey nodded at her silence and chuckled dully. "For someone so strategic, you sure see things in black and white. So what is it?" He glanced past her briefly before refocusing his gaze. "Why are you so afraid to see the middle ground? To consider other options?"

Jessica took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "What are you doing, Harvey?"

"Waiting for you to answer the question."

In response she pasted on another smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "This isn't something that we should be discussing right now."

"There's no time like the present."

Her smile wavered and she locked eyes with him.

"For you it's 'either' 'or,' right?," Harvey coaxed.

Jessica's heart slammed in her chest, a sense of foreboding washing over her.

"It comes down to me or the firm?," he continued.

She narrowed her eyes. "I've told you that I'm not risking-"

"That's not an answer," he interjected.

She drew back slightly at his tone, the firm frame of his arms giving her only so much leeway. "Yes," she bit out, his closeness suddenly overwhelming.

Without missing a beat Harvey leaned in close, bringing his lips to her ear. "Consider this my notice."

The declaration came just as the song ended and knocked the wind out of her.

"What?," she choked out as he leaned back, not even caring to hide the alarm that crept into her voice.

"I quit," he clarified, dropping his hands to join in the applause around them.

As the band bowed and began the next arrangement, Jessica shook her head. "You can't quit, Harvey."

In response he turned to her and lifted her hand to his lips. To the casual observer it seemed harmless enough, just two colleagues ending a their dance. To Jessica, it signaled the end of so much more.

* * *

Harvey was moving from the kitchen to the living room with a glass of water in hand when a knock on the door caused him to double back. He opened it without a second glance and continued his path to the living room.

"You drop that on me and then you walk away?" Jessica's voice was calm, but Harvey knew better than to take that at face value - he had left the party hours ago and he had no doubt that an explosion was imminent.

"You arrogant son of-" the words died in her throat as Donna emerged from an unknown location, the look on her face unreadable.

Schooling her own features, Jessica looked between the two of them. "…I wasn't aware you had company." She directed her next words to the other woman. "My apologies for interrupting."

"Actually," Donna responded, "I was just leaving." She walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse and jacket, giving Harvey a pointed look.

"No, it's fine," Jessica said with a smile as she turned and made her way to the door. "I can show myself out."

She heard Donna's footsteps come up behind her and watched as the woman quickly moved around her.

"No, really. Stay." She opened the door, looking past Jessica to give Harvey another pointed look, this one more insistent than the last. "Great party by the way. Best one the firm's had in a while. Have a good night!," she called out before closing the door behind her.

Incensed and more embarrassed and hurt than she cared to admit, Jessica moved to make her exit as well. Behind her she heard an exasperated sigh.

"Jessica, wait."

She stopped walking, but didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened."

When he still got no response, Harvey continued.

"She caught our exchange earlier and thinks I'm being an idiot."

There were a million things running though Jessica's mind, but only one came out.

"You said you wouldn't push," she started as she turned around to look at him.

He shrugged. "And I'm not."

"You have no right to put me in this position."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his water before setting the glass down.

"There are many positions I'd like to put you in, but this isn't about that."

"Seriously?," she snapped. "Is that really what you want to say right now?"

The humor left his face and was replaced by the anger he saw mirrored on hers.

"What do you want me to say? I made myself very clear when I told you that this wouldn't work. You just-" He cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke again, his voice showed his frustration and exhaustion. "Why are you here, Jessica?"

Jessica swallowed her retort and instead chose a safe route. "You have clients."

"Give them to Louis."

She clenched her jaw and tried again.

"We built this together."

"And I'm trying to build something else."

"You're a name partner."

He scoffed and shook his head, disappointed. "You don't get it do you? For you, it's one or the other. For me, it's all or nothing."

The comment was a battering ram to her resolve, but when Jessica opened her mouth, her anger and stubbornness led the way. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what the hell it is that you want. I want you to stop giving me that bullshit excuse about the firm and show me who you are. I want you to either do this or walk away, because if you won't, I will." By the time Harvey was done he was yelling.

"You want to _see_ me, Harvey?" Her tone was condescending as she walked into the living room where he stood, tossing her bag on the couch. "Fine." She opened her arms in a sign of surrender. "I've worked my ass off to get where I am. When I joined the firm, they hired me to fill a quota. Not because I was second in my class or because I was on the Law Review, but because I checked off a goddamn box." She shook her head at the memory, clamping down the shame, disappointment, and hurt that threatened to creep up. "I've had to work twice as hard to get where I am and I have to keep working twice as hard to stay here. There are no second chances." She paused, allowing the gravity of her words to sink in. "A long time ago I thought I found someone who understood that, someone who could be there for me even when I'm against myself. Turns out I didn't." She took a step closer towards him, her voice firm. "I don't have the luxury of making a personal misstep and I sure as hell don't have the luxury of making a professional one. So while the firm may be a bullshit excuse to you, that's all that I have. Because _it's_ all that I have."

She searched his eyes before continuing, digging deep within herself to get the next part out.

"When you told me that you quit? When you tried to manipulate me and force my hand? You proved me right. And I can't even begin to explain to you how much I really wish you hadn't done that."

Harvey swallowed when she was done, her words landing like a punch to the gut.

"Jessica..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I just... what you see as manipulation, I see as self-preservation."

Something flickered across her face, but it was gone before he could put a name to it and he took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to quit," Jessica said, her voice quiet, her eyes remaining fixed on his.

Harvey clenched his jaw.

"Jessica-"

"No, let me finish," she said, holding up a hand. "I lied to you when I said that it had to be either you or the firm."

Harvey took a step forward.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you were wrong when you assumed that I haven't thought about other options."

He shook his head slowly, refusing to let her speak around the issue. He took another step forward.

"Jessica, you need to say it."

She took a deep breath. "Harvey," she said slowly, "I want you to take back what you said about quitting and I want you to ta-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her statement before Harvey closed the distance between them and cut her off with his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Don't hate me, but it was getting far too long. So many things needed to happen, but I hope you enjoyed!

Oh, and like previous chapters, this one is kind of based on a song. Have y'all seen "Before Sunset"? It's one of my favorite movies and there's a song in it that inspired the title of this chapter ("A Waltz for a Night"). This scene really felt like a dance between the two of them - both literally and figuratively - so there you have it.

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Untitled

**Author's Note:** Listen. I _promise_ you that there is no greater fandom than this one. Your reviews have made me cackle (and made me hang my head in shame... sorry for torturing you all!) and I'm so so happy that I'm not alone in loving these two together. Thank you for the continued support and engagement.

As always, I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. Thanks USA Network.

Oh and um... you might not wanna read this in public. Just saying.

* * *

The interruption caught Jessica off-guard and surprise quickly morphed into desire as Harvey pulled her closer. She gripped his shirt as they blindly stumbled across the room, hands roaming and lips demanding, each desperate to stake their claim on the other. Caught up in the moment, Jessica soon found herself falling unceremoniously onto the couch, the jarring motion snapping her back to reality. Harvey braced himself over her, breaking their connection and he leaned back, his chest rising and falling as he looked down at her. They stared at each other for a moment, each daring the other to make a move.

"Stand up," he murmured. His voice was at a previously unheard decibel and it sent a chill down Jessica's spine. The look in his eyes confirmed the unchartered territory they were entering and the reality of what was happening, of what they were becoming, was as exhilarating as it was daunting.

She rose slowly at the command, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as if asking, "Well?"

Harvey smirked and moved to take off her coat, his fingers moving deftly across the buttons. He gently pushed the garment down her arms and folded it before placing it on the couch. With a deliberateness that was in stark contrast to the frenzy displayed just moments earlier, he turned back to face her and lifted his hand to trace the outline of her jaw. Jessica closed her eyes at the tenderness, her breath hitching when she felt him place a kiss on the corner of her lips, on her cheek, and finally on her forehead.

She opened her eyes with a small smile and reached up to undo the bowtie he still had around his neck, slipping it over his head and placing it next to her coat on the couch. She turned back to place a gentle kiss on his lips and broke away before he could deepen it. With the delicate arch of her eyebrow she walked around him and left the room.

Harvey watched her move past him and he stared at her retreating form in wonder. For years he had watched her own every room she entered and now she was headed towards his bed. The thought nearly made him dizzy as blood rushed from one head to the other.

He followed her path and when he entered the bedroom, he found her sitting at the edge of his bed, leaning back on her elbows, her legs crossed. He paused in the doorway, storing the image to memory before slowly continuing towards her.

"Second thoughts?" he asked as he undid his cufflinks.

Jessica's lips quirked at the two opposing actions – one uncertain and the other cocky. She knew she didn't have to answer, but she wanted to – needed to even – because she had given him plenty of reasons to wonder.

"None," she stated. "You?"

The hesitation was gone and the arrogance was on full display as he came to stand in front of her.

"Remember what I said a few months ago?"

She shook her head teasingly, her lips curving. "Care to remind me?"

He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them down to her knees, separating her legs as much as the fabric of her gown would allow him to. Kneeling, he pressed a kiss to her center.

"I said that I would make you beg."

"Is that so?," Jessica breathed out.

He trailed his hands further down her legs, only to dip them under her dress and work his way back up.

"It is."

Jessica's head fell back as she felt his fingers lightly trace her inner thighs.

"Show, don't tell," she chided, her usual bite diminishing slightly when he reached his goal.

Harvey leaned forward to place a kiss against her neck, taking note of the way Jessica's breath hitched when he dipped a finger where she needed him the most and then added a second and a third to their counterpart. Her hips moved in time with his manipulation and he bit back a grin as she reached out for his bicep to steady herself. When he felt her body begin to tense up and her breathing become irregular he slowly removed his hand and brought it to his mouth, leaning back on his heels and letting his grin shine through at the frustrated groan she released.

"Harvey," she said slowly, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

He stood up and pulled Jessica off the bed, quickly turning her around and unzipping the back of her dress.

As it fell in a pool at her feet, he pressed a kiss on every inch of revealed skin, filing away the reaction each spot garnered. He finished his exploration with an open-mouthed kiss on her neck – it was his new favorite spot – and licked a trail around to her ear, biting lightly.

Tired of his antics, Jessica reached behind her to massage him through his pants. She smiled when his head dropped to her shoulder and he growled out an expletive.

"Jessica," he said, his voice strained. "You can't-"

Turning around, she used her free hand to pull his head toward her, cutting him off as he had done to her so many times before. His hands dug into her waist as she undid his pants and dipped her hand inside, gripping his hard length and relishing in its warm strength.

She broke away with one final squeeze. "Stop talking and strip."

Jessica walked over to the bed and made her way to the center of it, watching as the best closer in New York was revealed to her, inch by glorious inch. When all of his clothes were on the floor he pressed a knee onto the mattress, slipping a hand languidly up her calf to the edge of her lace underwear and peeling the covering down slowly before tossing it over his shoulder. Harvey kept his eyes locked on hers as he lifted one of her legs and marked a trail with feather light kisses, grinning when she let out an unexpected giggle as he pressed his lips against the sole of her foot. The sound quickly morphed – first into a content sigh when he reached her inner thigh and then into a disappointed groan he worked his way down the second leg.

"You know what you have to do," he said off-handedly, the comment earning him a look of defiance.

Smiling he settled between Jessica's legs and with one final glance up at her he pressed his mouth against her core, wincing slightly when she tugged not too gently on his hair. Harvey took his time, sampling her body as though it were his favorite scotch – inhaling, sipping, swirling, tasting, consuming.

Her legs trembled and he could feel her fingers quiver as she gripped his wrists and when he flicked his eyes back up he saw that hers were tightly shut. He abruptly stopped and nipped at her thigh before kissing his way back up her body. Jessica groaned and stared at him, clearly frustrated.

His eyes were glinting as if he had a secret he was deliberately keeping from her.

"Harvey," she said, licking her lips as he placed small bites across her breasts. Her hands came up of their own volition and latched themselves into his hair, holding him in place. When he took one of her nipples in his mouth, she tugged on his hair, earning her another hiss.

"You need to-"

He cut her off with a kiss that she answered hungrily, her hands running across his back.

"What do you want," he asked roughly against her mouth, his hips promising her the world as he moved against her.

Her legs feel open even more and she bit her lip, desperate to feel him.

"You need –"

He bit her neck, cutting her off again.

"Try again," he whispered.

"I need –" she amended with a gasp that trailed off into a moan when he moved his hand between their bodies to rub himself against her more directly.

"Closer," he coached her. "You need what?"

"I need you to-" she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, unwilling to finish.

With a chaste kiss on her cheek, Harvey moved off of the bed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it."

Jessica snapped her head around and stared at him, exasperated.

"Are you serious?"

Harvey walked away from her to the dresser on the other side of the room. With a grin he came back with a foil wrapper and waved it at her. She narrowed her eyes, grabbed the package from his hands, and ripped it open. He took the rubber from her and rolled it over himself, muttering under his breath when he saw the predatory gleam in her eye. The whole point of this was to make her beg, but at the rate they were going, he may just be the one calling out.

With a determined look, Harvey climbed back onto the bed and dived right between Jessica's legs, not giving her any time to react before he moved his hips against hers, his hard length barely dipping into her warmth.

The two of them groaned deeply at the brief connection and Harvey swallowed before withdrawing, resulting in an expletive being tossed in his direction. He slowly entered her again, just as before, before withdrawing. With his eyes locked on hers, he repeated the motion, torturing himself as much as he was her.

"What. Do. You. Want?," he bit out through gritted teeth.

"Harvey, please."

The breathless request ended in another moan as he withdrew slowly and slammed back into her, his need to feel her overpowering his need to play games. Jessica's back arched off the bed as she felt every inch of him and she gasped in surprise when his grabbed her wrists and pressed them down into the mattress above her head. Desperate to feel him move against her, she leaned up to press an open mouth kiss against the skin of his throat as she ran her foot down his leg. When she brought it back to lock around his waist, she squeezed her body around him, earning her a deep groan. The warmth in her belly spread all over as Harvey resumed his movements, each stroke deeper than the last until all she could do is beg.

"You're incredible," he whispered against her ear, his low tone sending another ripple down her spine and causing her to flutter around him.

He paused his strokes briefly to kiss her and she broke her hands from under his to pull him closer, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her clutch reignited the fire in him and he resumed his thrusts, each back and forth sure and calculated as she writhed underneath him, desperate to feed the flames.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a low moan that, had she been anyone else, would have been embarrassing, but right now, in this moment, it was enough. At a loss for coherent words, she tightened her legs around his hips, screaming out when he reacted by opening them wider and reaching between them to rub against her. The tapping against her nerves was the final straw and Jessica came with a wail, her body tensing and her walls fluttering. Her unbridled collapse was all Harvey needed for his own release and it immediately followed hers, his body slowing its push and pull as he called out. Swallowing her moans with his lips, he stayed braced above her, drawing out the final waves before adjusting his body so that all of his weigh wasn't on her. With a groan he pulled out and rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

"I need to make you beg more often," he said into the silence.

Jessica shifted her eyes over to him before bursting into laughter. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Harvey joined her laughter and pulled her into his arms. "I know," he said, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Go listen to "Untitled (How Does It Feel)" by D'Angelo and thank me later. Bye!


End file.
